Le mystère de la chaussette manquante
by Arches67
Summary: Neal fait sa lessive. Mozzie a une théorie.


Attention, l'histoire qui suit peut attaquer votre santé d'esprit.

J'étais en train d'étendre mon linge quand cette histoire a fait irruption dans ma tête. Mon sens de l'humour frôle souvent l'absurde, tout le monde n'est pas réceptif. Je vous aurais prévenu…

Relu par Yellowstone69 qui a longuement hésité avant d'accepter d'être créditée, sans doute par peur d'être accusée de complicité et se retrouver, elle aussi, dans une chambre capitonnée. Merci à toi !

_Pensées en italique_.

* * *

Neal Caffrey, faussaire hors pair, manipulateur de génie, physique de rêve, est aussi un être humain comme n'importe qui. Donc de fait, il lui arrive comme à tout un chacun de devoir s'abaisser à des tâches domestiques, du type…. faire sa lessive.

Les costumes de Byron n'avaient droit qu'aux meilleurs soins, peu de pressings proposaient la qualité nécessaire à leur nettoyage. Mais le salaire versé par le FBI était loin de lui permettre de faire nettoyer tout son linge. D'où le besoin de faire sa lessive.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre. June lui laissait libre accès à la buanderie qui abritait des machines d'excellente qualité. Ceci dit, passer son samedi matin à faire de la lessive était loin d'être un passe-temps passionnant. Il venait de vider le sèche-linge et était en train de plier ses vêtements.

Mozzie, pour des raisons connues de lui seul, était présent ; assis sur le lave-linge, buvant du thé dans une tasse en papier, probablement achetée en chemin. Il semblait apprécier la normalité de l'occupation de Neal.

_Comment lave-t-il ses affaires? _se demanda Neal, pas pour la première fois. Avec sa manie de changer de domicile tous les jours, la logistique de l'entretien de ses vêtements devait être… intéressante. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. Bien sûr, il était curieux, mais de là à poser la question, il y avait des limites que même lui hésitait à franchir, alors il laissait Mozzie parler. Il avait toujours des histoires à raconter, ça faisait passer le temps plus vite.

"Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il manque une chaussette ?" grogna-t-il, la voix étouffée par le sèche-linge dans lequel il avait fini par entrer la tête pour vérifier une dernière fois.

"Ah !" s'exclama Mozzie d'un ton catégorique.

Neal grimaça. Il ne lui avait pas semblé parler assez fort pour que son ami l'entende. Il s'écarta, jeta un œil à la pile de chaussettes soigneusement pliées et jeta un œil noir à la chaussette bleue solitaire.

"J'ai une théorie à ce sujet, tu sais," l'informa Mozzie.

Neal soupira dans sa tête. _Bien sûr qu'il a une théorie…_

"Je veux bien te croire," répondit-il poliment.

"Tu crois à ma théorie ?" Mozzie le regarda éberlué. Il lui fallait généralement plus de temps pour convaincre son ami.

"Non", corrigea Neal. "Je te crois quand tu dis que tu as une théorie. De là à y croire… ma foi, tu ne me l'as pas expliquée… encore." Peut-être que Mozzie saisirait l'allusion et s'abstiendrait de la partager ; on pouvait rêver.

"Tu vois, c'est encore une autre conspiration de notre gouvernement."

_Oh seigneur… Une conspiration… Avec des chaussettes ?_ Neal serra les dents pour retenir le soupir et regarda Mozzie avec un sourire crispé.

"Conspiration ? Tu es sûr ? Nous parlons toujours de chaussettes manquantes, n'est-ce pas ?"

Mozzie était tellement intelligent que son cerveau faisait parfois des bonds difficiles à suivre. Peut-être que Neal avait loupé quelque chose. L'air de la pièce était chaud et sec, pas très agréable. Et finir la bouteille de rouge la veille au soir n'avait peut-être pas été une bonne idée. Son cerveau était encore un peu embrumé.

"Oui, des chaussettes manquantes. Tu ne t'es jamais posé la question ?" demanda Mozzie le plus sérieusement du monde, essayant de comprendre comment quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que son ami pouvait rester indifférent au problème.

"Pas vraiment. Ca arrive à plein de monde…"

"Défini 'plein'."

"Hein ? Tu veux une quantité ?"

"Un pourcentage fera l'affaire."

Neal regarda la tasse que Mozzie tenait toujours à la main. Il était raisonnablement sûr que c'était du thé, de ce salon qui d'après son ami était le seul endroit de la ville où l'on savait préparer un thé à emporter correct. Et puis il était tôt, même pour Mozzie.

Neal haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

"Cent. Pour. Cent." Mozzie marqua une pause après chaque mot pour leur accorder d'avantage de poids. "Toutes les personnes de cette ville, de ce pays, sont confrontées au mystère de la chaussette manquante."

"Même toi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Neal.

"Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis au courant, je fais attention !"

"Tu ne laves pas tes chaussettes ?" plaisanta Neal.

Il en doutait. Mozzie était un maniaque de la propreté. Son sourire tomba quand il vit que son ami le regardait comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

"Non. Je m'assure qu'elles ne peuvent être séparées."

Neal leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"Je glisse une chaussette dans l'autre, puis je les roule en boule," expliqua Mozzie comme s'il s'agissait là de la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

La deuxième machine venait de finir de laver, Neal mit le linge dans le séchoir. Pas de chaussettes, que du blanc, au moins, pas de surprises à espérer sur ce cycle.

"Bien entendu, l'idéal serait de ne pas porter de chaussettes," admit Mozzie.

"Facile au Cap Vert, un peu plus compliqué à New York," riposta Neal.

"Oui, je sais. Cependant, avec des bottes fourrées…" Mozzie sembla perdu dans ses pensées une seconde. "Les filles portent ces bottes, les 'Huggs', sans chaussettes… mais non, je doute que ça soit la raison."

"La raison de quoi ?" Neal avait perdu le fil.

"D'être au courant de la conspiration."

"Exact, la conspiration."

"RFID," se contenta de dire Mozzie.

Neal attendit la suite de la phrase, mais elle tardait à venir.

"RFID ?" répéta-t-il, espérant déclencher une réponse de Mozzie.

"Identification par Radio Fréquence."

"Je sais ce qu'est le RFID, Mozz. Quel est le rapport avec les chaussettes ?"

"Pour nous espionner bien sûr ! Tu l'as dit toi-même, tout le monde perd des chaussettes lors des lessives !"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi suis-je obligé de porter un émetteur encombrant, disgracieux et irritant ?" C'était tout à fait ignoble de lui faire supporter ça s'il existait des techniques plus discrètes.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'échappe dans le mot conspiration ?" Mozzie secoua la tête consterné. "De toutes façons, les émetteurs sont plus une forme de punition dans le cas de voleurs comme toi."

"Présumé voleur," corrigea Neal automatiquement concentré sur le pliage d'un t-shirt.

Mozzie le regarda avec la fierté d'un père. Il avait enseigné à Neal de systématiquement nier toutes les accusations. Son travail avait porté ses fruits. Le voilà qui répondait de façon tout à fait réflexe à son propre ami. Si les contacts physiques ne le dérangeaient pas tant, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Mais son regard admiratif échappa à son ami qui posa le t-shirt sur la pile et se tourna vers Mozzie.

"Tu sais bien que leur champs d'action est très limité."

"Ca n'est pas la question !" Mozzie leva les bras d'un geste rageur et le couvercle de la tasse s'envola.

Neal fit une grimace, content que son ami ait fini son thé. Il n'avait aucune envie de devoir relaver ses affaires.

Mozzie regarda sa tasse avec surprise, comme s'il avait oublié son existence, et la posa.

"C'est ce qu'ils veulent que nous croyons. Leurs capacités sont loin d'être limitées."

Neal s'appuya contre le sèche-linge. Mozzie semblait décidé à aller au bout de ses explications, autant le laisser parler.

"D'accord. Donc, ils nous suivent grâce à nos chaussettes."

"Oui," fit Mozzie en hochant la tête, content que Neal lui accorde enfin toute son attention.

"Alors, pourquoi les chaussettes disparaissent-elles… et où vont-elles ?"

"Je savais que tu finirais par te poser la question !"

_Pas vraiment,_ mais le sèche-linge n'avait pas fini, ça l'occupait. Et Mozzie était tellement heureux quand il avait un auditoire disposé à écouter ses théories conspirationnistes.

"D'abord, pourquoi. Très logiquement pour que nous les remplacions. Nouvelles technologies, nouvelles informations, processus de traitement… Il y a des milliers de raisons de changer les puces. Et bien sûr, à force d'être lavées, elles deviennent sans doute moins fiable."

"Ca tient la route."

"Je savais qui tu serais d'accord avec moi."

"Et qu'arrive-t-il aux chaussettes ?"

Car, après tout, c'était là la vraie question. Comment disparaissaient-elles ? Parce que puce RFID ou pas, le mystère des chaussettes manquantes restait entier.

"Les fabricants de sèche-linge."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?"

Neal commençait à avoir l'impression d'essayer de suivre une conversation sur la physique quantique entre deux prix Nobel ; il ne comprenait pas un mot aux échanges.

"Ils ont un accord avec le gouvernement. Une trappe secrète dans la machine qui capture les chaussettes. Elles sont ensuite détruites par la chaleur du moteur."

Neal hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas, et de loin, la théorie la plus bizarre de Mozzie. Et celle-ci avait le mérite d'expliquer ce qui arrivait aux chaussettes. Mais à tout prendre, question illusions, il préférait l'histoire du lapin de Pâques…

Mieux valait ne pas insister et passer à un autre sujet. Le sèche-linge avait presque fini. Il voulait remonter dans son appartement et prendre un café. Bien serré…

"Je suppose donc que tu as également une théorie sur le fait que, bien que tu tries ton linge avec attention, un vêtement rouge réussisse toujours à se glisser dans ta machine de blanc."

Mozzie le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser un troisième œil sur le front.

"Mais enfin, Neal ! Comment peux-tu être aussi naïf ?"

* * *

Fin

* * *

_Aucune chaussette n'a été blessée durant l'écriture de cette histoire._


End file.
